Chasing a Dream
by Maaya
Summary: About a reflective Duo and a down to earth Heero.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Warnings/Genres: slight implied/hinted at 1+2, G, PWP, sap, OOC  
  
Note: This is the most useless thing I have ever written. The most PWP-ish too. =_= Highly inspired by a conversation between me and my mom, as we realized we were both the dreamers or the family.  
  
***  
  
Chasing a Dream by Maaya  
  
***  
  
"I wish I lived in a dream."  
  
". . . excuse me?" Heero was not an expert of human behaviour but he still thought that saying such a thing out of the blue was unusual. Not the least because it was Duo who had said it. Sure, if it had been spoken in a joking, easygoing tone, or just sing-songing or even bored pondering, Heero wouldn't have thought more about it. But there was a slight tone of something in his partner's voice that betrayed his seriousness in the matter.  
  
The long-haired youth sat, leaning back against a tree, face shadowed by the thick foliage above. They were in the campus area, having finished their last class about thirty minutes ago and the pilots had gathered underneath the tree in wait for each other to finish their classes. Now, the only one still caught up in a classroom was Trowa, and he was due to arrive in only a mere couple of minutes.  
  
The air was warm and the breeze mild, an echo of the summer that was now over. Still, the grass was green and only the outer edges of the leaves had yellowed ever so slightly. A day like this, war felt very far away.  
  
Duo had taken off his dark green uniform jacket and loosened his matching tie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, where they rested tiredly, barely keeping from falling down. He had pondered if he had wanted to take the white shirt off completely, but wasn't very keen on getting caught by a teacher who'd rant about the rules concerning the uniform, and the importance of keeping it neat. It was not like he was afraid, or even disliked arguments, but he was right now too completely relaxed to want to discuss things with the strict teachers around there.  
  
Beside him sat Heero, leaned against the tree too, and in front of him sat Wufei, reading something in the shade of the tree. Quatre laid some metres away, outside the dark ring of shadows and enjoyed the sunlight with its full force. Neither Chinese nor Arabian boy seemed to have heard or acknowledged Duo's statement, leaving Heero to deal with yet another airy conversation with the braided boy. He had, as the other pilots, early on realized that when speaking when Duo, one could sometimes be forced to leave behind all rhyme or reason, and just fly amongst the tiers of daydreaming for a moment. Heero was not a person to daydream, but he was, with practice from a certain boy with oddly coloured eyes, getting better. At first sight and meeting, it was easy to assume that Duo was a normal teenage boy, though with an affinity for quick comments and goofy behaviour. If you asked someone very close to him, however, you'd probably get the same answer, only added on with more and more depth.  
  
And Heero was one of those who would add on a little more depth. Well, he would have, if he enjoyed talking to people he didn't know well. Which he didn't. "It would probably feel unreal after a while." He said when it became clear that Duo wouldn't elaborate. It was not the most intelligent thing to say, but was rather the first that came to mind. "You would get restless and try to escape."  
  
Duo slid down slowly until his back was not resting against the tree anymore, but the grass beneath him. He sighed up at the sky. "That is what's so depressing."  
  
"It *shouldn't* be depressing. It is a good thing you would try to escape something untrue."  
  
"The destiny of a gundam pilot, I guess." Duo cracked one eye open and peered up at Heero, suddenly seeing how close his head was to the short- haired soldier's knee. He blinked, then smiled. "Then I wish I lived in a daydream."  
  
". . . why?"  
  
"Daydreams are always perfect."  
  
A deep sigh coming from Quatre's direction suddenly broke both youths' thoughts off. The blonde had rolled over on his stomach and into the shade of the tree. "You make life sound so depressing."  
  
Heero opened his mouth to reply that it was the truth, but changed his mind under the wrath of Quatre's glare. Instead, he took on another course. "Life's life." He announced.  
  
There was a pause, whereas Quatre and Duo uselessly waited for a continuation. When they realized that none would come, Duo smiled and moved his head just a little closer towards Heero's knee. "I guess that is true."  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Now when I think about it, I have no idea why I put Wufei together with them. Let's just say that he is reading and ignoring everything else, okay? 


End file.
